Chasing a Dream
by Redshadow43
Summary: Hermione's wish to be with Tom Riddle took some rocky turns before they stepped into the secret room together in the end. However things don't always turn out as planned. Professor McGonagall has now summoned them to fight their old foe, the evil Albus Dumbledore, yet again, for only the legendary Tom Riddle could possibly save the day. (sequel to Something to Wish For)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Uncertainty**

Tom and Hermione stood with Minerva, Abraxas, and a few of the other Knights. They were in front of the door to the secret room in the Hogwarts library, with the special permission of the new Headmaster, Harriet Grumwater, who was also in attendance.

"You're sure this is what you want to do?" Minerva asked. "You two could simply remain here and live a relatively peaceful life. You don't have to leave."

"No, Minerva, too much has happened here for me to remain," said Tom as he took Hermione's hand in his own. "I'd like our little family to live free from all of that. This room will know exactly where Hermione and I are meant to go."

"Then perhaps we will meet again someday," she responded, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Tom. Good luck, Hermione," she said, giving Hermione a kiss as well.

"Come, love," said Tom.

Hermione surged forward and gave Abraxas a hug. "You've been a good friend, Brax. I never thought I'd ever say that to a Malfoy, but you have."

"Well, I never did get to ravish you," he teased. "But who knows, there's always the future, isn't there?"

"Not if you value your life, Malfoy," Tom told him. "Come on, Hermione, let's go."

Waving to all their friends, Tom and Hermione stepped into the secret room and turned to look into each other's eyes. They knew exactly what they wished for as the white light surrounded them and they disappeared from this place and time, uncertain where they would end up, but glad they would arrive there together.

**Chapter One: The Open Door**

Hermione blinked in the bright light. She felt a hand resting on her stomach, and she remembered in a flash everything that had happened since the last time she'd been in this room. She remembered that Tom Riddle was at her side, and that her wish had been granted.

"I think we're here—wherever here is," said Tom softly as the light began to dim. "Look at that. The door seems to be open."

"Yes, so it is," said Hermione, her suspicions rising as she stepped cautiously forward. "It's Hogwarts, of course, just as I expected. But I wonder what year it is now."

A familiar voice met their ears as they peered around the corner. Minerva McGonagall said, "Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for you two to show up."

"By the look of you, I'd say you've been waiting a while," Tom smirked as he looked his old friend up and down. "How many years has it been, exactly, Nerve?"

"Roughly thirty, Riddle, and don't rub it in," she said stoically as she straightened the pointed hat upon her head. "As it turns out, I had to call you two here. I don't suppose you managed to live any life in the interim—unless you've gotten Hermione pregnant yet again and failed to bring your children along for the ride?"

"No, we've only just gone in," Hermione told her.

"Why did you call us here, then?" Tom wanted to know.

"I would prefer to leave that discussion for the Headmaster's rooms, if you please," she said briskly. "Come along, I'm certain you know the way."

Tom and Hermione exchanged a look, but then shrugged and followed right after Minerva as she took them to the Gargoyle and up the stairs beyond. Professor Flitwick was seated behind the desk in the Headmaster's office. The chair had been modified to accommodate his extremely short stature. He peered at the young couple as they entered the room.

"Ah, Mister Riddle, Miss Granger—"

"Riddle," Hermione insisted as she reached for Tom's hand.

"As you wish," he said, and cleared his throat. "I have heard all about the two of you, and I must say you've already had quite the adventure. You, Mr. Riddle, are the leading expert on Horcruxes next to Albus Dumbledore himself, and I'm afraid we have need of your skills yet again."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Tom, his face falling at the thought.

"Albus Dumbledore has escaped from Azkaban," said Flitwick grimly. "We believe he's been making Horcruxes out of prisoners this whole time, but we were never able to prove it. He and about fifty prisoners managed to escape about a month ago, and they've been running rampant all over the country, killing Muggles and destroying property. We're at a complete loss as to how to stop him, and so we called in the two of you."

"We've no real friends in this time, Professor Flitwick," Hermione told him.

"You know his name?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, and then continued, "You can't expect us to just show up and eradicate Dumbledore with no army of our own, sir. It would be impossible to combat his army and get to him. It's going to take time."

"I am aware of that, my dear," he agreed. "That is why we have arranged to put the two of you back into school as seventh years. We'll have to change your names and such, of course, but we can deal with that directly. You are to blend in and get recruits, and maybe even discover if Dumbledore has already gained influence here at Hogwarts. We believe he's been making Horcruxes out of young Gryffindores, and we need to determine if that rumor is true."

"You've got this all figured out except for one thing," said Tom. "Hermione is supposed to give birth in four months. What sort of back story are you going to give for that?"

"You two have been home schooled but want to finish your final year of education here," he said. "There won't be any need to be apart or pretend you or not a couple, considering Hermione's state. You can simply say that you appear to have gotten started a bit earlier than expected and leave it at that. I'm sure that your peers will understand completely."

"Yes, that's true," Minerva added with a smirk. "1970 is much more understanding of such things than 1945, that's for sure. It's early September, by the way. You're going to be here for the entire school year. Hermione's baby should be born well before then."

"And are we to retake our N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione wanted to know, making both Tom and Minerva smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Ready to hit the books already, love?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, I am," she grumbled.

"Hermione, your name here shall be Jean, and Tom's shall be—"

"Can I be Merlin?" he asked hopefully.

"No lack of ambition, I see, Minerva, just as you said," Flitwick commented dryly. "Very well, you can be Merlin. But what last name? What say you, Hermione—I mean Jean?"

"No one here is likely to remember my last name," she said, smirking at Tom in her turn. "Or, more precisely, my maiden name."

"Merlin Granger sound ridiculous," Tom grumbled. "Our last name shall be Gaunt."

"Yes, a wonderful idea," Flitwick said. "I'm certain the name has fallen into disuse, so no one would connect it to your past in today's day and age. So be it. And Merlin? Do try to remember that you're not supposed to be drawing any attention to yourself, will you?"

"Bother that," said Tom with a smirk. "If I want recruits, attention is precisely what I'm going to need."

"I thought you said he would be cooperative, Minerva?" Flitwick complained.

"Did I?" she smirked. "I certainly don't remember saying that. Come along, you two, let's get you settled into the dungeon. You've been given a room of your own due to—well, your particular needs. Thank you, Headmaster Flitwick, I really do believe this is the best plan we've got."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Head Boy**

Tom and Hermione Riddle awoke the next morning tangled contentedly around each other in their bed. Though it was a somewhat rare occurrence, each house actually had four private bedchambers reserved for couples who married before they'd finished schooling, and they had been led to one within the Slytherin House the night before.

Hermione cracked open an eye and noticed that Tom was watching her sleep, and she cast him a lazy smile before she chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Tom asked, "What's so funny, Mione?"

"Merlin? Really? Do you really need that much of an ego boost?"

"I already told you, Merlin is a very popular name among Slytherins," Tom grumbled. "You know that he was one of the most powerful wizards to come out of our house. Even the Muggles know him by name. Besides, as soon as I realized we had to pick new names, I already knew I wanted Gaunt for our last name, and he'd just used your middle name for you. I couldn't very well let him use Marvolo for me, or the last name would have been right out the window. You must remember, we've no idea how long we'll be saddled with the identities we have just been given."

"No, no, I'm quite sure you just wanted an ego boost," Hermione teased him.

"You seemed to enjoy boosting my ego last night," he reminded her with a smirk.

"That was a completely different ego," she pointed out with a lascivious grin.

"Come on, we've got to get to class," he said then. "We'll just transfigure some robes for now. I'm certain Minerva will figure out how to get us some real ones soon enough."

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned as she sat up tiredly. "How many times do I have to keep going back to school?"

Tom laughed. "Apparently, at least one more. Now come on, we need to go meet the Slytherin Head of House and such. This wasn't exactly the future we were expecting, I know, but—"

"But we're here together," Hermione said as he transfigured her clothes and dragged her toward the door. "And that makes it perfect—Merlin."

"Is it any wonder why I love you, Jean?" he replied as they headed out of their room and out into the common area, where several other Slytherins had gathered as they prepared to head out to their first day of school. They were greeted with curious glances and cast everyone there uncertain smiles until a tall, blond boy stepped up to them. Hermione had to take a second glance before she realized she was looking at a much younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met," he said importantly.

"Good morning," said Tom with an enigmatic smile as he shook his hand. "Merlin Gaunt. This is my wife, Jean."

"Yes, I had heard one of the suites was newly occupied last night," he said with a slight smirk. "Forgive me, I am Lucius Malfoy. Head Boy this year. I make it a habit to know everyone in my house, and I don't believe I've seen either of you before."

"You wouldn't have," said Tom with a smile. "We've been home schooling up till now. Our families did not wish to—mingle, I suppose you'd say. But I do believe the Malfoys have holdings near my ancestral home. It's in Little Hangleton."

"Ah, Little Hangleton?" said Lucius with some amusement. "Isn't that village full of Muggles?"

"It is, of course, but we magical folk blend in among them easily enough," he said.

"Well, as Head Boy, it is my honored privilege to aid you and your lovely wife in any way that I can," he said then. "Do you require help finding your first classes?"

"I believe we're meant to go to the library first thing for testing, so we can be placed," said Hermione.

Lucius turned to look at her then, his gray eyes looking her over with a slow assessment. She was amazed when he did not immediately sneer as she was so used to him doing, but actually seemed to like what he saw. Then his eyes fell to her baby bump, and he smirked, making her blush.

"Starting early, I see," he said, his eyes holding Hermione's for a moment.

"Yes," she replied as she moved closer to Tom, taking his hand in hers nervously.

"We would very much like it if you would point us in the right direction," Tom told Lucius, though his eyes held a slight menace now as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, of course," Lucius agreed. "If you'll just follow me."

"Thank you very much," Tom said, and he and Hermione fell into step as Lucius led them out of Slytherin House, up the stairs, and to the doors to the Hogwarts library.

"Well, good luck on your placements," said Lucius then. "Don't hesitate to approach me if you need anything more."

"Thanks," Hermione told him shyly. Tom scowled and pulled her with him into the library.

"What is it with you and Malfoy men, anyway?" he asked sullenly.

"I didn't do anything," she grumbled. "I can't help it if Malfoys seem to like me. And in case you didn't noticed, the last one didn't interest me any more than his son did. I have already chosen the man of my dreams, you know."

"Have you," he asked with a grin.

"I have, indeed," she replied. "Now, are we going to take these tests or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Testing**

Mrs. Prewett, the librarian, was set to do the testing that day. She told Tom and Hermione they could not sit near each other and the test would be timed, so naturally they grinned about it.

"A race, my dear?"

"Oh, Merlin, you're so predictable," Hermione told him, trying not to laugh as she did so.

"But Jean, I thought that was why you love me," he teased her right back, making her laugh after all. "Besides, we both know who is going to win."

"I'm glad you agree with me, then," she said in lofty tones.

"Only if we're agreeing that the winner will be me."

"Ha! That'll be the day," she scoffed.

"You two are bickering like a married couple already, I see," Madame Prewett chuckled. "Take your seats, if you please, so we can begin."

Prewett never once had to stop either student as they worked quickly through the tests and let her know they were done almost completely in tandem. She really could say which one would win their little bet, as it would have to all come down to the scores themselves.

The pair of them finished in record time, of course. She was suitably impressed enough to ask Professor Flitwick to double-check the scores. He came in and looked the over while they waited. At one point Tom got up and slid into the seat next to Hermione's, casting her a smug smile.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," she grumbled.

"Perhaps they can't believe their eyes," he suggested with a grin.

"You mean because of my superior test score?" she teased him mercilessly.

"Or your superior attitude?" he chuckled.

"My attitude? Look who's talking about a superior attitude!"

Tom laughed. "Don't forget, sweetheart, I never was the bloke you're thinking of."

"True," she conceded. "But still."

"Okay, Merlin and Jean," said Flitwick, hiding a slight smirk as he called them by their fake names. "I don't believe I have to tell either one of you how well you did. It has been many years since we have seen a test with a one hundred percent, and I'm not sure two people achieved one in the same year during this century, or even the last, but that's precisely what has been done today. Very well done. You'll both be placed in the top classes, and I hope you both intend to become actively involved with planning events and joining clubs or sports. You'll be a welcome addition to this institution."

"Yes, sir, we intend to be very involved here," Tom told him.

"Very good, Merlin," he replied as he glanced over at Madame Prewett. "I'll see to your class schedules over the next few hours. But for now, I believe Professor McGonagall has the afternoon off today. She has agreed to take you into Hogsmeade so you can shop for a few things. I've written up a list of books and such that you're going to need, and she will be helping you obtain them. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks," the both said at the same time, then smirked at each other as they headed for the door.

"Cute couple," Madame Prewett said as they left.

"Yes, indeed they are," Flitwick replied, and he nodded to the woman as he, too, headed out of the library, intent on continuing with his day.

#

Tom and Hermione met Minerva in the Great Hall at lunch time, and she beckoned them to follow her before they even got to eat anything. They stepped out into the hall before she spoke to them.

"Come along, we can eat in town today," she said briskly. "We have a few things to discuss anyway, and you'll want a bit of a history lesson since I believe Jean's memory of events is probably somewhat different from the reality of this time."

"Yes, I imagine it would be," Hermione agreed.

"First things first, in order for this to work, the two of you must play your parts at all times, even when you are with me," she said. "You never know which of the students might be Dumbledore's spies—or worse, his Horcruxes."

The three of them stepped outside and began to walk briskly away from the castle, heading for Hogsmeade. They stopped talking for a time as they hurried toward their destination, each thinking any discussion they might wish to have would be less likely to be heard once they were further away.

When they'd traveled a sufficient distance, Tom tugged at the sleeve of Minerva's robe and gave her a pointed look. "Would you mind telling me why we're running a marathon?"

"Sorry, I just walk fast I suppose," she said. "I've gotten into the habit, what with having to walk while we are in the school. We're no longer able to Apparate due to the energy field that Professor Flitwick has been maintaining over Hogwarts ever since Dumbledore went missing."

"Do you really think the old man would be foolish enough to come to the school?" Tom asked with a shake of his head. "They'd be sure to keep an eye out for him here."

"For Albus himself, yes," Minerva agreed. "But like I said, he might be controlling anybody at any time. It's impossible to know for sure."

"But how can that be?" Tom wondered. "I have a lot of Horcruxes myself, but as far as I can tell you can't just jump into one of them like an extra body at will."

"Think, Tom," said Minerva with a shake of the head. "You didn't have several decades to learn how to do it, while Albus has been rotting in Azkaban with nothing better to do during that entire time. It's difficult to say just what he'd been able to learn to do."

"I can't just go hunt him down and kill him, you know," Tom said then as he rubbed at his temples. "I'm not quite sure what you expect me to do."

"You are the only one with enough power to try," Minerva pointed out.

"I just wish there was some way I could become more powerful that didn't involve killing people," he said. "I had been giving it some thought before. Wondered if there was a way to tap willing people for their power without harming them. Sort of like a community effort or something."

"I don't know, but I do know this," she said. "After today, I mustn't call you two Tom and Hermione again. And nor should you use the names at any time yourselves. Even the walls have ears these days."

"She's absolutely right about that," Hermione agreed. "And we really must start searching the forbidden section of the library. You never know what information we might be able to find in there."

"Very well, then," said Tom. "Let's get this shopping spree over and done so we can get on with it. I really don't want to be Merlin and Jean for the rest of our lives."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Potions Class**

When the two new students he'd been hearing about stepped into his class, Horace Slughorn raised his brows in surprise, but quickly recovered his usual, happy demeanor, having quickly discerned that their presence here could only mean one thing. Instead, he smiled and came up to them.

"Merlin and Jean Gaunt, is it?" he inquired politely. "Well, I must say I'm glad to have two such intelligent students in my class. It's been years since the last time, and ironically those two were an item as well. I've rather missed them since they've gone, and if they ever came to me asking for help for any reason, well, I'm certain they would get it."

"That's fascinating, Professor—Slughorn, isn't it?" said Hermione with her most winning smile. "I'm certain they must miss you as well."

"Well, very good, very good," he said. "Since I've heard each of you got top marks on your testing yesterday, I think you may as well take a seat at the front of the class."

"Yes, sir," Tom agreed with a smile. He set a hand at Hermione's back and led her there with him, making her smile up at him. They sat together at one of the long desks and opened their books to the page indicated on a board at the front of the class, each beginning to read the material at the same time. Slughorn smirked, remembering how they used to do the same thing before.

"All right, class, I'm going to assume everyone here is familiar with the material," said Slughorn as he stepped up front. "For those who have not heard, we have some new students today. This is Merlin Gaunt, and his lovely wife Jean. They've been homeschooled up till now. Would the two of you like to stand up and introduce yourselves?"

"I'll stand, but I believe Jean would like to rest her feet," said Tom with an amiable smile. "I'm Merlin, everyone, as I'm sure you could guess since she's Jean."

The other students laughed as he sort of waved at them. "Anyway, we wanted to finish up and get some degrees, and go on to get jobs and such. Not to mention that certain unmentioned wizards seem to think they needed to explode our home."

"Did you say your home was—exploded?" asked a dark-haired boy with a huge nose curiously. "How dreadful for you."

Hermione did a double take as she stared at a young Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be seated at his side. One eyebrow raised eloquently as he looked at Hermione. Tom scowled when he saw this, and moved to put a hand on her brow.

"Unfortunately, it was," he said. "We're having it rebuilt before—well, before our blessed event happens. Jean still has four months to go."

Blushing slightly, Hermione looked lovingly up at Tom when he said this. Most of the other girls in the class sighed. Lucius Malfoy looked more speculative than ever.

Hermione was thinking that it would be a good idea if Tom went and blew up some house over in Little Hangleton—maybe the old Gaunt home. After all, it had remained there untouched in her own time, so it probably was not occupied in this timeline either. She determined to tell him this just as soon as class was over.

Lucius said, "I had not heard that Little Hangleton was under attack, Mr. Gaunt. Was it perhaps another holding of your family that was ruined?"

Tom replied, "Although my family comes from Little Hangleton, and that is where we stayed most recently, the home of which I speak was in the south of France. My family, you see, owns a few vineyards down there. They were ravaged a bit during the times when Grindelwald was in power there, but until recently they remained unscathed after that."

"I have not heard of any fighting there," said Lucius. "My father has holdings in France and Germany both. It must have been a singular occurrence."

"Quite," Tom said dismissively. Then he sat down, his teeth gritting slightly as he did so.

"What's the matter, Tom, don't you like your very best friend?" Hermione asked in his ear.

"He's a prat," he hissed back.

"Thanks, Merlin," said Slughorn. "Is there anything you'd like to add, Jean?"

"Not really," Hermione replied with a smile. Tom gave her hand a possessive little squeeze, and she squeezed him right back. She was worried about his attitude towards Lucius Malfoy.

#

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione rounded on her husband, highly annoyed. "What kind of a backstory was that?" she wanted to know. "We really should have discussed this, you know. I at least have a better idea of the history surrounding this time. If Dumbledore has only just escaped, he or his Horcruxes wouldn't have been blowing things up in the south of France as yet, you must know that."

"That is where I would have gone to hide," Tom pointed out. "Besides, isn't that where they are keeping Grindelwald?"

"We don't know where they are keeping Grindelwald, or even if he remains alive," Hermione pointed out. "And we desperately need to find out what has happened since we changed the timeline. Going about blind is only going to get us into trouble. Now, until we've discovered what we need to know, the less personal information we give anyone, the better."

"Oh, I forgot," Tom sneered. "You're the expert time traveler. I should have left it to you to come up with something to begin with."

"What's really bothering you?" Hermione wanted to know.

"He watches you, did you notice?"

"Not in the least," she said. "I was too busy watching you."

Tom snorted and shook his head. "God, here he comes now. Has he nothing better to do?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucius inquired, raising one brow curiously.

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied automatically, and then remembered she might not have done so as a student after the fact.

"Such formality," he said with amusement. "It isn't necessary to address me as though I'm the Minister, Jean. I'm only his son."

Hermione forced herself not to react. Abraxas Malfoy was the Minister of Magic. Their friend had not died as he'd done in the past timeline. "That's good to know, Lucius. I'll try to remember."

As he moved on down the hall, Tom said, "You're right, we really do need to know the current history. And now, we know precisely who to ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: An Old Friend**

"The Minister of Magic doesn't simply see people just because they've shown up and asked for him," droned on the secretary. "You can't expect me to tell him you're an old friend and think he's just going to run out here to see you."

"Perhaps if you mention the name Voldemort?" Tom suggested, knowing that the people in this time would not have heard of him because he hadn't been terrorizing them all this time.

"That's a really odd sort of a name, isn't it?" she commented as she looked him up and down. "What did you say your real name was?"

"Not that it matters, since Abraxas won't recognize it, but I am Merlin Gaunt."

"Very well, then, I shall tell him that other name if you wish," he sighed. "If I can remember it, that is."

"Here, I shall write him a note, and you can bring him that," said Tom then. "He's sure to come running if he sees that."

"How do you know Abraxas Malfoy, exactly, sir?" the man asked him dubiously. "Are you a friend of his son's or something?"

"Not really," he said. "Lucius Malfoy and I have only just met. I don't believe I wish to explain anything to you at this time, sir. Maybe the Minister will tell you more if he feels it is wise."

"Very well, sir," he said with a sigh. He snapped his fingers loudly, and a snow-white owl flew up to him. "Give that to the Minister, Trixie. There's a good girl. You two may as well have a seat. We don't know how long it's going to take."

Not two minutes later, a much older looking Brax stepped out into the hall with consternation written all over his face. He caught sight of the two visitors and his jaw literally dropped. "Bugger me! Come. Come inside. What are you two even doing here? I can't believe…"

They all saw the secretary peering at them curiously, and Abraxas cast an Obliviate at him as they went inside and shut the door.

"Don't tell me, you Obliviate that poor man all the time don't you, Brax?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well of course I do," he chuckled. "And I'll obviously have to do it again once I finally ravish you so your husband won't find out, won't I?"

"I ought to hex your balls for that," Tom said as he raised his wand.

"Don't do that just yet, love," Hermione reminded him. "First we need him to fill us in on what's happened since we left. Minerva McGonagall has brought us back on account of the trouble with Dumbledore."

"Watch it, you really shouldn't say his name," Brax cautioned them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Hermione groaned. "Very well, and don't use ours either, by the way. We are Merlin and Jean Gaunt."

"Yes, so the letter said," he replied, brandishing it.

"We must know everything," Tom said. "I believe the fastest way would be a pensieve if you've got one."

"Yes, I do," he smirked. "Actually, it's the very one that—you know who—used to own."

"Really?" Tom asked. "How very interesting."

"Wait, Tom—I mean Merlin," Hermione protested. "How do you know that thing hasn't got a Horcrux inside of it? If you were to use it without making certain, he would know that you are here."

"Jean, darling, Abraxas has been using it for years," her husband pointed out. "You know that he used to house a Horcrux of Dumbledore. If this thing also housed one, he would know about it."

"Yes, that's very true," Brax agreed. "From what I can tell, it's clean as a whistle. He wouldn't have wanted his Horcrux to tamper with any of the memories, would he?"

"I suppose not," Hermione agreed. "But I'd like to see too."

"Of course, love," he smirked. "But then you're going to end up finding out what you've been missing. I've had a busy love life, you know. It might be quite shocking."

"I think you could refrain from sharing those bits of information, Brax," Tom told him sternly.

"Um, yeah, Tom, sure," he agreed, swallowing hard at the look he'd just gotten. "Only joking around."

Tom continued to glare.

As he brought out the large basin and set it before them, Abraxas explained, "Much of the history from when you left until now is much less strained. The Dark Lord has been imprisoned all that time until just recently, and now things have gotten really bad, as you can imagine. The big D's favorite pastime has always been experimenting with Horcruxes, and that mean people have been dropping like flies. We're pretty sure he's having his own Horcruxes kill to make others, we just don't know how many he's now obtained."

"It's a fair bet I need more power," said Tom. "I just don't see how I can get it without killing off even more innocent people along the way. I've been trying to figure out a way to tap other people's power directly without actually harming anyone."

"You're talking about Bridgio?" Abraxas asked. "But Tom, that was a myth. People can't willingly give you all their power on a whim. It's just not possible."

"Not according to a book a found last night in the Forbidden Section," he replied. "It will take two months to make the potion, so I intend to make plenty of friends while the thing is being prepared. You mark my words, that potion will build the bridge when its needed. I guarantee it."

"Very well, then, Merlin and Jean," said Abraxas then. "Let's hop into some history so we can change the world."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Questions**

Head Boy Lucius Malfoy was standing about in the hall talking to a girl when the Gaunt couple returned to the castle. Hermione immediately recognized Bellatrix, but she thought it was passing strange that the pair seemed so interested in whatever it was they were discussing. She'd never thought that Bellatrix had any particular interest in her brother-in-law in the place where she'd known them as adults, but by the look of them they didn't seem as disinclined now.

But current events had been skewed from what they would have been there, and she suddenly realized she wasn't sure what to call that place? It certainly wasn't the future world in this timeline, so she couldn't simply call it that. And while certainly she could call it her past, that seemed rather strange as well. She wondered if she would have to come up with a proper, serviceable name for it. Maybe her 'origin' would do?

"Good afternoon, Merlin and Jean," said Lucius with a pleasant smile as he turned to greet them. Bellatrix sneered at them from behind the blond boy's back. Apparently some things never changed.

"Malfoy," said Tom with a nod, while Hermione meekly curled a bit closer to his side as Lucius looked her over once more.

"Did you go to Hogsmeade, then?" he asked curiously. "How did you find it?"

"Oh, no, we had other business to attend to today," Tom replied, offering no further information as he smiled at Lucius and his companion.

Hermione realized with a start that there'd be plenty of rumors concerning Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort back in her time. She caught herself watching Tom's face for any sort of reaction, but as far as she could tell only a friendly interest lit his eyes.

"Other business?" asked Lucius in a curious drawl.

"Yes, with your father as a matter of fact," he said then. "We've only just arrived from France, so it was only natural that we should go to the Ministry to apprise him of it."

"Do you know my father somehow?" Lucius wanted to know.

"Only in passing, of course," said Tom. "As I said, we met in Little Hangleton. I believe I was just a boy at the time, but he seems to have remembered."

"I wonder that I did not meet you sometime myself," said Lucius, pursing his lips in thought. "At what age did you and your beloved move to France?"

"We were in France for seven years, give or take," he said. "Jean tried to attend Beauxbatons one year, but determined that she had no use for the place."

Lucius snorted. "I can sympathize. Have you seen Madame Blimp yourself? Quite a ghastly site, isn't she?"

"What a mean-spirited thing to say," Hermione snapped then. "Do you always pass judgment on people you don't know in such a manner? I should hate to think what you say about us when we're not about."

"I would have only good things to say about you, my dear," he answered with a smirk.

Hermione blushed. "Be that as it may…"

"My darling, come, the hour grows near to dinner time," said Tom as he drew one of her hands to his lips. "We mustn't starve you, you know?"

"Of course, love," she replied. Then she cast Lucius a doleful glare. "Enjoy your evening, Malfoy."

The two of them walked down the long hall and out of sight.

#

Lucius came into the library later that evening and spotted Hermione sitting by herself, her nose buried so deeply into a book that she didn't even realize he was there. He cleared his throat to catch her attention, then flashed her his most winning smile.

"Oh, it's you," she grumbled as she glanced up at him.

"Be still my wounded heart," Lucius replied dramatically as he sat in the empty chair across from her. "Where's the old ball and chain, then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come now, Mrs. Gaunt, surely you must know who I'm talking about," he smirked. "He is, after all, your devoted husband and father of your unborn child."

"Yes, he is," she said defensively. "But the last thing I'd call him is a burden. He has my complete devotion."

"So I noticed," Lucius replied, smirking. "So, you two visit my father today? What did you think of him?"

"I thought he was a pleasant enough individual," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's quite notorious for his ability to win over the ladies, and I've been trying to figure out how he does it," Lucius chuckled. "I thought perhaps if he'd impressed you I could learn the reason why."

"Friendly, good sense of humor, doesn't go around belittling people who are different from him," she rattled off, ticking her fingers as she did so.

"You seem awfully well acquainted with the character of someone you've only just met, Mrs. Gaunt," Lucius said, eyeing her speculatively.

"Oh, I suppose I'm just a good judge of character," she said. "In the same way that I think you're only talking to me because you want something. I just haven't worked out if it's just information as to our visit or if there's more to it than that."

"Much more, I should think," he said as he reached across the table to run a finger over her left hand. "No ring, my dear?"

"Oh, no, we haven't had a chance to buy one yet," she said. "We've only been married a short time."

"And yet you look well over halfway done with your pregnancy," he smirked. "Tsk, tsk."

"I'll have you know Merlin's the only man I've ever been with," she snapped. "And if I have anything to say in it that will always be the case. So if you will kindly remove your hand from my person it would be much appreciated."

"Of course, my dear," he chuckled again. "I'll do even better than that, and leave you to your book. I'm a bit of a reader myself, so I can understand the appeal."

"Good night, then."

"You as well," he replied, and went on his way.

Tom stepped out of one of the rows soon after and eyed his retreating form. "I heard voices?"

"Yeah, that about covers it," Hermione replied. "I wonder if he was born as an arrogant arse, or if he's been cultivating it since the age of two."

"Does it really matter?" Tom inquired, one brow arching delicately as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Not at all," she told him, and turned back to reading her book as Tom sat down beside her with a tome of his own. They read companionably together for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Breakfast**

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was always an active place, especially at dinner time, but even at breakfast the place was rather lively by the time the first class of the day was looming closer. Students hurried about trying to make certain they spoke to all their friends before they had to head out into the halls, an occurrence which seemed just as prevalent in the seventies as it did in either of Tom or Hermione's own times.

"Damn," Tom grumbled as he bit into a sausage. "Malfoy's coming."

"Now what does he want?" Hermione grumbled. "I'm in no mood for him. I haven't even gotten my breakfast down yet."

"Shall I talk to him then?" Tom smirked.

"Please do," said Hermione with a nod.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Gaunt," he smooshed as he sat down next to Hermione. "How are the two of you today? Are you looking forward to the Halloween party next week?"

"What Halloween party?" Hermione grumbled.

"Ah, perhaps you hadn't heard about it?" he asked with a smirk. "It should be fun. They'll be bobbing for apples."

Tom held a chuckle back as he glanced at his wife. "Are they? How lovely."

"Are you well today, my dear?" Lucius asked when he took in Hermione's appearance. "You seem a bit green around the gills, as it were. Does your morning sickness still trouble you at this late date?"

"Sometimes," she grumbled.

"Jean? If you're truly not well, you could always go back to bed," said Tom with concern. "I could make your excuses."

"I'll be fine, thank you," said Hermione, certain that if she took Tom's advice Lucius was bound to offer to escort her home. That sounded like just the sort of thing he'd do.

"Ah, such a little trooper she is," Lucius said with a smile. "I wish that my fiancée had such mettle."

"Your fiancée?" asked Hermione. "I hadn't heard that you had one."

"She is a sister to Bellatrix Black, the young woman you saw me with recently," he replied. "Narcissa is her name. She's a sweet girl, but very shy. Nothing at all like her sister, I can assure you. But I shall certainly break her of that. I'll need a strong woman at my side if I hope to advance in the Ministry like my father."

"You really look up to your father, don't you?" Hermione asked then. "I mean, it seems that way considering our conversation last night."

"He is a brilliant man," Lucius said. "Also, I came very close to losing him to a disease when I was young, and something like that makes a person tend to cherish what they have a bit more than they might have done."

"Haven't you ever considered simply living for yourself instead of trying to follow in someone else's footsteps?" Hermione asked him then.

"How do you know I've been following anyone's footsteps, Mrs. Gaunt?" he asked, one brow raised inquisitively. "We've only just met, after all."

"Forgive me," Hermione said. "Just my astute observations on overdrive again."

"Well, you're very good at it," he said. "You are right in what you say. I always seem to emulate others rather than lead the pack. But that is simply because I am Slytherin through and through. You may not be aware as a home-schooled witch, but Slytherins excel at subtlety and subterfuge."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that," she said.

"Jean, dearest, if you are going to class and wish to finish your food, you might want to start eating it," Tom reminded her. "It's almost time to go."

"Forgive me for taking so much of your time," said Lucius then. "I had forgotten that the clock still ticks regardless of how much one might desire it to stop sometimes. I shall speak with you later, yes?" Lucius grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it before he deftly got up and started to move away. Then he gave Tom's shoulder a brief squeeze. "You as well, of course, Gaunt."

"Of course," said Tom with a bit of venom in his tone. Lucius chose to ignore it as he walked briskly toward the exit.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to him," Hermione grumbled then.

"I might have done if either of you would have let me get a word in edgewise," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Abraxas had some influence on his son, at least," she said speculatively. "I always suspected he would have turned out much better if he hadn't died."

"You think too much about Malfoys," Tom told her.

"It's nothing but curiosity, you know," she defended herself. "I've no interest in anyone else but you, and I never will."

"Glad to hear it, love," he said in her ear before he nipped it. "Let's get to class, shall we? We need to try to determine who Dumbledore's Horcruxes are. We are both able to feel them thanks to having our own in the past, so that should make it at least a bit easier at any rate."

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed. "But we can't concentrate just on the Gryffindors. He might very well have approached people in the other houses too."

"You concentrate on spotting the girls, and I'll spot the boys, all right?"

"Yes, that's a good plan," Hermione agreed. "It just seems strange that my old house was targeted this time around instead of Slytherin. We really were convinced Slytherins were evil thanks to Dumbledore's meddling."

"Brainwashing, I think it's called," said Tom then. "Now remember, just because we're in potions doesn't mean you get to seduce me with Amortentia again."

"Shut up, Riddle," she whispered in his ear, and both of them laughed as they stepped into the classroom, arms linked all the way across the room, where they took their seats.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

**Quidditch Match**

"But the Quidditch match?" Hermione grumbled when Tom suggested they go to the game to make more friends. "Really? I hate that game!"

"Well, we have to start gathering followers somewhere if I ever hope to take Dumbledore down," he insisted. "Having Lucius Malfoy as our only friend certainly isn't going to get the job done."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty useful to you before," Hermione smirked.

"Undoubtedly," Tom replied. "Let's go."

Hermione groaned in protest, but she let Tom drag her along behind him out of the dorm and up the stairs. A gathering of other student who were also headed outside blocked the path, so they were forced to fall into line along with them.

"Say, aren't you two the new couple who started school here recently?" asked a Gryffindor student. Hermione did a double-take, recognizing Arthur Weasley.

"Yes, we are," she said with a nod.

"Slytherins, eh?" he smirked. "It's a good thing the hat put you both into the same house, eh? Wouldn't it have been terrible if one of you had been placed somewhere else?"

"They wouldn't have separated us, surely?" asked Tom.

"What makes you think so?" he scoffed.

Hermione felt it. A stirring in her innards that was far too familiar for her liking. Weasley was one of them—he carried a Horcrux of Albus Dumbledore inside him. The real question was, could he feel her in the same way she felt him? Would a new Horcrux recognize a former vessel?

She glanced to Tom, and saw a similar speculation in his eyes. But where Hermione saw only a friend she wanted to set free, it was obvious that Tom perceived an enemy that needed to be stopped, and nothing more than that. She gave his hand a squeeze, and he looked at her, seeing the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Now, what were your names again?" he wanted to know. "I seem to remember Remus Lupine talking about Mr. and Mrs. Gaunt, but he didn't mention your first names. I'm Arthur Weasley, by the way."

Hermione shook the boy's hand easily, but Tom seemed a bit more reluctant, though he hid his reservations well. She could tell that something was bothering him about Arthur other than just the Horcrux, though. She wished she could ask him what was the matter.

"I'm Jean, and this is Merlin," she told Arthur.

"Gaunt?" he said thoughtfully. "I've heard of that name somewhere. I just can't quite put my finger on it. Where did you two say you were from?"

"France," Tom supplied. "I can't think where you'd have heard of my family name in these parts. There've been no Gaunts in England for some years now."

"Hm, my mind playing tricks again, I guess," he shrugged affably. "Looks like we've finally made our way to the fields. Good luck to your team then. They're going to need it if they hope to defeat Gryffindor."

"Same to you," said Tom, waving good-bye as they headed for the Slytherin bleachers and Arthur went to the bleachers for Gryffindor.

"I can't quite put a finger on this, but he looks like the boy from your memories," Tom whispered. "One of your best friends? But that can't be right."

"No, that was his father," she explained. "You saw him too, but as a much older man."

"Oh, I see," he nodded. "That makes much more sense, then. But make no mistake, Jean, if I have to start killing the Horcruxes, I won't hesitate even for him."

"That's unfair!" Hermione protested.

"We mustn't discuss this now," he reminded her.

"They could be saved, just as we were," she reminded him in an urgent whisper. "Why must you always be so high-handed."

"Later," he hissed once again.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, later," she said angrily. "We will definitely talk about this then."

They sat together watching the game. The Slytherins were really great, but James Potter seemed to be even better. Hermione decided not to tell Tom that she also knew of him, even though she had never met the man himself. She was sure if he was thinking of Ron, he must also be thinking of Harry, and she didn't want to give him yet another reason for his jealousy.

Was she really thinking too much about Lucius Malfoy, like he said? It was a curious thing, her fascination with that family. She'd fancied Draco briefly during their school years, truth be told, but she'd talked herself out of it because he was such an arse. Then, even though she'd determined the father to be worse than the son, her fascination had turned to him during the latter part of the war. And, of course, she'd been fascinated by Abraxas in the past.

Yeah, she'd admit it, she was fascinated by the history that was Malfoy. But that was the extent of it—curiosity. Tom had no need to be jealous, even if Lucius did seem to have decided she fascinated him. There was nothing she could do about that other than try to deter him, and she'd been doing an admirable job of that.

"Woolgathering, Mrs. Gaunt?" asked Lucius Malfoy from somewhere nearby, drawing her out of her reverie.

"Oh, the game's over then?" she asked, since he'd been playing in it.

"Not a big fan of Quidditch, then?"

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "I much prefer reading to this."

"Come, darling, it's almost time for dinner," said Tom, taking her hand. "Good game, Malfoy. I quite enjoyed it."

"Thanks, Gaunt," Lucius replied as the two of them walked away.


End file.
